R Evil: Nemesis
by Ixpreshoreself
Summary: This is the sequal to Resident Evil as told and revised by, Ixpreshoreself aka Micheal Timmons (me), and co-writer Devil Doll.
1. Round Two

(KEYS: ~~ = Narration **= Outside/Nameless Characters)  
Chapter 1  
  
~~Alice is wandering around Raccoon City looking for any sign of life. The streets are jumbled with wrecked cars and broken glass. Vehicles are lodged into telephone posts and fixed into the sides of buildings, which have been parched by fire. Dead bodies lay in the sidewalks and in the streets. The only sounds she hears are the squeaking sounds of swinging traffic lights and the shrieking "caw" of flying crows. A cold breeze and eerie silence fill the air. Her vision is blurry, and she doesn't remember much about the incident at the mansion. Only that all her friends were dead, and Matt was gone. She is very disoriented and isn't sure how she got into Raccoon City. 

Alice stops at a cop car that has been turned upside-down. There are the remains of two people in the front seats of the car. Between the two bodies is a shotgun. Hesitant at first, Alice slowly crawls through the broken passenger window to get the gun. She can feel broken glass piercing her legs and the passenger's cold dead hands underneath her as she reaches for the gun. She grabs the gun and quickly withdraws from the car. 

MALE VOICE: HEY! 

~~Alice turns around to find herself staring down the barrel of a magnum.  


MALE VOICE: Don't Move! I'll blow your fucking brains out!  
  
~~Neither Alice nor the stranger move. Soon, the strange man realizes Alice is human and puts away his gun.  
  
MAN: Sorry. I couldn't tell if you were a zombie.  
  
~~The man lowers his gun. Still shocked by the fact that there was just a gun in her face, Alice stands staring at the strange man. She figures he is about her age. The man is slightly taller than her with brown eyes and light brown skin. His hair is faded short, and he's wearing a dark gray pull-over sweater with a hood and dark-blue jeans.  
  
MAN: Are you OK?  
  
ALICE: I'm fine. Who are you?  
  
MAN: Stephen Tarantino. I came here to look for a friend of mine.  
  
ALICE: I'm Alice. What happened here? Have you seen anyone alive?  
  
STEPHEN: I don't know what happened here. I got here about a half an hour ago and everything was like it is now. You're the first living person I've seen since I arrived in Raccoon City. I'm really worried about my friend, Rain.  
  
~~A puzzled look takes over Alice's face as she recalls that night. All the blood....all the screams...all the zombies...all her friends....all the death....

ALICE: (to herself) They're all gone....   
  
STEPHEN: What... What is it? You know her? Have you seen her?  
  
~~Alice pauses as an image of Rain's face flashes in her memory. She doesn't know how to tell him that Rain is dead.  
  
ALICE: I've seen....I know....Rain.  
  
~~Stephen's eyes widen with eagerness and he grabs Alice's shoulder.

STEPHEN: What!? You've seen her!? Where is she!?  
  
~~Alice stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to tell him

ALICE: She's umm....she's......been.......(CRASH)  
  
~~Alice is interrupted by a loud crash in the distance. Both Alice and Stephen look in the direction from which the crash came.  
  
ALICE: I don't think it's safe here. We should get out of here.

~~Stephen lets go of Alice and stares for a moment, still waiting to hear about Rain.

(A LOUDER CRASH)  
  
STEPHEN: ....Oh Shit!. Is there a police station around here we can go to?  
  
ALICE: I don't think the police will be much help considering most of them are lying here dead.  
  
STEPHEN: If anyone is alive, they probably went there.  
  
~~Alice looks around for a moment.  
  
ALICE: Alright let's go.

~~Alice and Stephen take off for the police station. About halfway there, Alice sees, in the distance, a young woman on the ground cradling a man who is moaning in agony. The young woman looks up at Alice and Stephen. She is crying heavily and stroking the man's head softly with her hand.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: (crying) Please... help us...  
  
~~The young woman's tears keep her from screaming it, so it comes out as a soft whisper.  
  
ALICE: Stephen look!  
  
~~Alice and Stephen run to the young woman's side. Stephen kneels next to the young woman.  
  
STEPHEN: Miss, what happened?  
  
~~The young woman is about 17. Her hazel eyes are filled with tears that are pouring down her face and over her smooth full lips. She has chin- length reddish-brown crinkled hair and a medium tanned complexion. She has a small video camera hanging on her shoulder.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: (crying, yelling hysterically) (light southern accent) That...THING was just.........and we thought he needed help........then he just bit him!!! He bit him...!...!...  
  
~~The man cries in agony **Huu...rrr.rrtsss.....*  
  
STEPHEN: Bit him!?  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: YES!! HE FUCKING BIT HIM ON THE BACK OF THE NECK!!!!!  
  
~~By now the skin on the man's face is disintegrating and turning purple and black in color. **He-he-eelp meee.  
  
STEPHEN: Ok Miss, we'll help him. Alice come on.  
  
~~Stephen looks at Alice. Alice is staring at the man in a daze. She is recalling more and more what happened at the lab under the mansion.....Then she sees a zombified Rain in her mind.  
  
STEPHEN: Alice snap out of it! We need to get this guy some help!  
  
~~Alice speaks softly.  
  
ALICE: We can't help him, Stephen....  
  
** cough -cough - cough (choking noises)  
  
STEPHEN: What are you saying!? He's still alive...We can help him, come on!  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: (crying) Please help him....  
  
~~The man is now bleeding from his ear. When Stephen tries to wipe the blood, the man's ear comes off  
  
STEPHEN: HOLY SHIT!!  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: OH MY GOD!!! NOOO!!!  
  
~~With that, the man's eyes go completely red with blood and his lifeless s body begins to convulse. Alice quickly pulls the young woman away, but before Stephen can stand up and back away, the man (now a zombie) grabs Stephen's arm  
.  
STEPHEN: AAAHHHHH!! NOOO!! LET GO YOU SICK FUCK!!  
  
~~Stephen punches at the zombie's arm and face, but nothing loosens the zombie's grip.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: NO!! NO!! NO!!  
  
STEPHEN: ALICE!!!  
  
~~Alice pushes the young woman behind her.  
  
ALICE: I'm sorry kid...  
  
~~Alice takes point-blank aim at the zombies forehead and blasts it's head off. The zombie's grip on Stephen instantly loosens and he hurries to his feet and backs away.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~The young woman falls to her knees and cries even harder. Alice places her hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
  
ALICE: I'm sorry. He was turning into the same thing that bit him. It was the only way. If...  
  
~~Moans, grunts and growls come from every direction. Alice quickly jumps to her feet and finds that about fifteen zombies have surrounded them.  
  
STEPHEN: (breathing heavily) Miss, we have to go now. Come with us. We'll protect you.  
  
~~The young woman looks at the corpse of the man she was cradling and quickly turns away.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: (still crying) ...I can't leave him.....

ALICE: He's gone.......it was the only way.........come on, we have to go.

~~The Young Woman doesn't move. The zombies are rapidly closing in. Stephen grabs the young woman and throws her over his shoulder.

YOUNG WOMAN: NOO!!! DON'T LEAVE HIM!!! LET ME GO!!!  
  
~~Alice sees an opening where there are no zombies.  
  
ALICE: Over there! Let's go!

~~The three quickly evacuate the scene and continue to the police station. When they get to the entrance gate of the police station, there is a dead man in a uniform lying on the ground in a pool of blood and a woman backing away from an enormous monster. The gate swings open and the monster looks away from the woman and turns its attention to Stephen. The woman then picks up a long metal pole that has been sharpened at one end and drives it through the monsters head. The monster pulls at the pole and falls to the ground. She runs into the police station, followed by Alice, Stephen and the young woman.


	2. Valentine's Day

  
  
WOMAN: ...Brad....  
  
~~The woman has her back turned to everyone else. Stephen puts the young woman down and she sits with her back against the door.  
  
STEPHEN: Miss, are you ok?  
  
~~The woman doesn't answer. Stephen slowly walks toward the woman.  
  
STEPHEN: Listen, we're trying to find a way out of this city. You'd probably be safest if you come with us.  
  
~~Stephen extends his hand to the woman's shoulder. In a split second the woman grabs and twists his arm behind his back and puts a gun to his head.  
  
WOMAN: Who are you!?  
  
STEPHEN: (slowly and calmly) My name is Stephen, and I'm looking for my friend...we're just trying to get out of the city.  
  
~~The woman holds him there for a few seconds more and then releases him.  
  
WOMAN: Sorry about that. I just don't know who I can trust anymore.  
  
~~Stephen backed away holding his wrist in his hand.  
  
WOMAN: Who are you people?  
  
STEPHEN: Well, I'm Stephen.  
  
ALICE: I'm Alice and this is...  
  
~~Alice looks at the young woman who was leaning on the doors staring at the ground with her arms folded across her chest. She is ignoring everything that is going on around her.  
  
STEPHEN: What's your name?  
  
~~She doesn't even look up to acknowledge the question. Alice taps her on the shoulder.  
  
ALICE: Hey kid, what's your name?  
  
~~The young woman looks up at everyone else.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: Marie. Marie Prince. I work for the Raccoon City news. The man I was with today..  
  
~~She pauses for a moment.  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: ...was my partner, Larry.  
  
WOMAN: I'm Jill.  
  
MARIE: Jill!? As in Jill Valentine? Were you in that Spencer Mansion incident?  
  
ALICE: Mansion incident?  
  
~~More images of the previous day flash in her memory.

ALICE: (thinking) I don't remember seeing her there.....  
  
STEPHEN: Yeah, I remember that. My friend Rain was involved in that, too.  
  
MARIE: That's where all this started. I did a story on it but no paper would let me publish it and no news station would air it. It's a shame 'cuz some really gruesome things were happening there. Someone should've said something.  
  
~~Jill looks down at the ground.  
  
JILL: Someone should have.  
  
~~Marie hears a deep, low growl from outside.  
  
**...RRR...  
  
MARIE: Did you guys hear that?  
  
STEPHEN: Hear what? 

MARIE: (whispering) SHHHH! Be quiet!  
  
~~Everyone stops to listen.  
  
ALICE: I don't hear anything.  
  
MARIE: (whispering) Just be quiet! I know I heard something.  
  
~~No one says anything.   
  
**...AARRRS...   
  
MARIE: Did you hear that?   
  
STEPHEN: I heard it that time.   
  
ALICE: Me too. What is that?   
  
MARIE: It sounds like someone is trying to say something......it sounds like....stars.   
  
~~Jill looks up at the door with pure fear in her eyes.   
  
JILL: (silently) No.....   
  
STEPHEN: Stars?   
  
~~The sound gets louder.   
  
**...AAARRRRS...   
  
JILL: NO!!   
  
ALICE: Oh my God, what is that?   
  
JILL: This isn't happening.....I killed you.....  
  
~~There is a loud thump on the doors. Marie slowly moves away from the entrance.  
  
**...AAAARRRRSSSS...   
  
JILL: Everyone to get out of here....   
  
MARIE: Jill, what is it?   
  
**STAAAARRRSS!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~The monster busts through the door with the pole Jill stabbed it with in its hand. 

JILL: NOW!!!! 

~~Every door in the police station is barricaded. There is no where to run.   
  
STEPHEN: Ummm...Jill, WHAT the FUCK is THAT!?   
  
~~The monster heads directly for Jill.  
  
JILL: IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!   
  
MARIE: What do we do!?   
  
JILL: SHOOT THE DAMN THING!!!   
  
~~Jill, Stephen and Alice open fire on the monster. The bullets only annoy the monster, who is constantly closing in on Jill.   
  
STEPHEN: It's not dying!   
  
ALICE: I'm out of ammo!   
  
~~The monster now has Jill cornered. There is no way out for her. Feeling helpless, Marie grabs a fire extinguisher. She runs between Jill and the monster and sprays the monster in the face. The monster  
isn't hurt, but Marie sprays enough to blind it for about 15 seconds. Marie runs for what used to be the front doors.  
  
MARIE: Come on let's go!   
  
JILL: No wait!!......... We have to go to the S.T.A.R.S. office up stairs!   
  
MARIE: WHAT!?   
  
JILL: JUST COME ON!!  
  
~~They break through one the barricaded doors and make their way upstairs to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Now in the office, Jill walks over to a large vault sealed with a combination lock. She opens it and hands Alice one of her extra uniforms. Alice puts the clothes on and walks over to a large radio.   
  
MARIE: Why'd we have to come up here!? Why didn't we just run out the front door!!?   
  
JILL: We need ammunition you need a weapon. Ever shoot a gun?   
  
~~Jill now has the vault open and is handing out ammunition and side pockets.   
  
MARIE: I don't need a gun. I've practiced Tae Kwon-Do practically all my life.   
  
~~Jill turns to Marie.   
  
JILL: (sarcastically) Well, sweetie, If you wanna play Miss Bruce Lee and get close enough to that monster to kick it, then you go right ahead.  
  
ALICE: Jill how do you work this thing?   
  
JILL: That thing hasn't worked in months.   
  
ALICE: Well why is this green light flashing?   
  
JILL: What!?   
  
~~Jill runs to the radio and starts pressing buttons and turning dials. Static comes from the radio system. Stephen walks over to the locker and hands Marie a gun and a side pocket.   
  
JILL: This is Jill Valentine. Is anyone there?   
  
**(from the radio) Hey is any ... there...   
  
JILL: This is Jill Valentine. I am in the Police Station with three civilians and we are in extreme danger. Pleas send help.   
  
**I.....can.. no...understan.....I....Um..rlla....   
  
~~The radio goes dead.   
  
JILL: Hello? HELLO!? SHIT!!!  
  
~~Jill punches the radio.   
  
JILL: Alright everyone. We're not getting any outside help so we're going to have to find a way out of the city ourselves. We need to make it to the subway on the other side of town. That'll take us straight out of town.   
  
STEPHEN: What are we going to do about that thing out there? We obviously can't kill it.  
  
ALICE: We'll just have to run...fast.   
  
JILL: Is everyone's gun loaded?   
  
**...RRR....  
  
~~The growl is coming from outside down the hall.   
  
MARIE: We should leave now.....   
  
~~They can hear the monster getting closer and closer to the door. When it reaches the door it stops. Not making a single sound.   
  
MARIE: (whispering) If we just be quiet he might leave...  
  
JILL: He doesn't need to hear us.....it can sense where I am.   
  
~~No one moves for about two minutes. Everyone is quiet.  
  
STEPHEN: I think he's gone.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!!!!!   
  
~~The monster busts through the door and looks around at everyone. They all draw their weapons. The monster begins to walk towards Jill. Jill begins to slowly back away.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS......  
  
ALICE: JILL RUN!!  
  
~~At the sound of Alice's voice, the monster stops in it's tracks. It turns and faces Alice, who is at the opposite side of the room.   
  
**(grunts).....AALICCE.......   
  
~~The monster stares at Alice for a while and runs out of the room.   
  
**NOOOO....NOOOOOO   
  
~~Everyone looks at Alice.  
  
STEPHEN: What was that all about?   
  
ALICE: I don't know. Why... how did it know my name...?   
  
MARIE: Well, It's gone now so let's go!

  
~~Everyone exits through the hole the monster made in the wall. Now fully equipped with weapons and ammunition, they are ready to take on the streets of Raccoon City.


	3. Befriend the Enemy

Chapter 2  
  
~~Jill, Alice, Stephen and Marie are now heading for the subway. They soon find that the quickest route the subway is blocked by fire and crashed vehicles.   
  
JILL: DAMNIT! We'll have to take another route.   
  
MARIE: We can get to the subway if we take South Dark Street.  
  
JILL: Yeah, but that street is crawling with zombies.   
  
MARIE: But there's no other way to get there.  
  
JILL: I KNOW!   
  
MALE VOICE: Hey!   
  
~~All turn to the voice. Jill quickly draws her weapon as she recognizes the Umbrella uniform.   
  
JILL: Who are you!? Why are you here!?   
  
YOUNG MAN: Hold it lady! I thought you guys were zombies. My name is Carlos.   
  
~~ Stephen, Alice and Marie walk toward Carlos.   
  
JILL: WAIT!! STOP!! He works for Umbrella!   
  
~~Everyone stops in their tracks. Jill steadies her aim at Carols.   
  
JILL: Now I'm going to ask you again. Why are you here?   
  
CARLOS: I was sent here to rescue any civilians that are still living.   
  
JILL: You mean to tell me that Umbrella created and unleashed these monsters on the city and then sent someone to 'help' the civilians!?   
  
CARLOS: Hey I don't know what their reasoning is! I'm just hired help! I don't get paid to ask questions!   
  
~~An awkward silence fills the air.   
  
**...RRR...   
  
ALICE: OH SHIT!!  
  
STEPHEN: Come on, let's get out of here.   
  
**...AARRR...   
  
CARLOS: What is that?   
  
MARIE: JUST RUN NOW!!!   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!!  
  
CARLOS: What is that?   
  
JILL: Let's just go!   
  
CARLOS: Wait! You have to come with me to the trolley. My squad has to meet back there every hour with any civilians.   
  
JILL: I don't trust him.   
  
~~SSTAARRRSS!!!!   
  
STEPHEN: Come on Jill let's go!

  
~~Everyone leaves before the monster appears. 

~~Hordes of zombies surround the narrow entrance to City Hall, which is where the trolley is.   
  
MARIE: How are we gonna get through that?   
  
JILL: There's only one way I know.   
  
~~Jill readies her gun.  
  
JILL: LET'S GO!!   
  
~~Jill rushes into the crowd of about 20 zombies. Everyone else follows. Punching, dodging, kicking and  
shooting the five of them fight through the crowd. Jill is the first to make it to the gate.   
  
JILL: (to herself) Where are they?  
  
~~Soon after, Stephen comes running out of the crowd.  
  
JILL: Are you ok?   
  
STEPHEN: I'm still here.   
  
~~Alice, Carlos and Marie are all still in the crowd of zombies. Jill and Stephen stand at the safety of the gate. From there they can hear the sound of punches landing and guns firing.   
  
STEPHEN: Please hurry...   
  
Alice soon comes stumbling out of the crowd of zombies.   
  
ALICE: Where are Carlos and Marie?   
  
JILL: Still in there....   
  
~~Still in the crowd, Carlos is almost out of the crowd when he hears Marie screaming.   
  
CARLOS: Marie!?

  
~~He fights back into the crowd, following Marie's screams. When he finds her she has lost her gun and the zombies a crowding around her. She is managing to fight them off with her bare hands. Carlos finds her and grabs her by the arm and they make their way out of the crowd. Everyone makes their way to the trolley, encountering a few zombies on the way. When they get to the trolley, it has been attacked. It is out of fuel  
and the battery has been destroyed.   
  
MARIE: DAMNIT! This is our only way out of this city!   
  
STEPHEN: Looks like we're stuck.   
  
CARLOS: NO! We're not stuck. We'll just have to find some fuel and a battery.   
  
JILL: (sarcastically) Oh is that all. Well that sounds easy enough.   
  
ALICE: Jill, please.   
  
CARLOS: We should split up into teams. That way our search will go much faster.   
  
STEPHEN: Good idea. So who knows this city best?   
  
MARIE: I live here so I guess I know the city pretty well.  
  
JILL: Me too.  
  
~~Jill pauses.   
  
JILL: Alright. Stephen you come with me. We'll go and get the fuel. I know a nearby gas station.   
  
MARIE: The battery we need is going to be back towards the police station. Carlos, Alice and me can handle that.  
  
JILL: I know that warehouse. It's pretty far. We'll have the fuel before you get the battery so we'll meet you at the warehouse.  
  
MARIE: Ok.  
  
JILL: Is everyone ready?   
  
~~Everyone says yeah.   
  
JILL: Alright then, let's go. 


	4. Blackout

~~The teams split up. Jill and Stephen head for the gas station. Jill and Stephen walk for about ten minutes making their way to uptown Raccoon City. The make it to a diner/gas station. There are dead zombies all over the place. Stephen covers his nose and mouth with his shirt.   
  
STEPHEN: This place smells like shit.   
  
JILL: Let's just get the fuel and go.   
  
STEPHEN: Well we need something to put it in. I'll go over here and look for some kind of container.   
  
~~Stephen walks toward the backside of the diner.   
  
JILL: Be careful.   
  
~~Stephen makes his way around the building and begins sifting through discarded junk from the dinner.   
  
~~Back in the front of the building, Jill stands patrolling to make sure there is no surprise attack.   
  
**...RRR...  
  
~~The all too familiar sound rings in her ears. She calls for Stephen.  
  
JILL: STEPHEN HURRY! THAT THING IS COMING!   
  
~~Stephen is too far behind the building to hear her.   
  
**...AARRR...   
  
JILL: (screaming) STEPHEN LET'S GO NOW!   
  
**...AARRR...  
  
JILL: (to herself) Where is it coming from?   
  
~~Jill looks around in panic trying desperately to pinpoint where the sound is coming from. Then she sees it.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!!   
  
~~The monster appears on the roof of the diner.   
  
JILL: NOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
~~ Jill runs into the diner intending to go through a backdoor to get Stephen. But the monster brakes through the ceiling and lands right in front of back door.   
  
JILL: FUCK!!!   
  
~~She turns and runs back out the front door. By now Stephen has found a container for the fuel. He also heard the crash in the diner, so he is already in the front when Jill gets back outside.   
  
JILL: Get the fuel! Hurry!   
  
~~Stephan can see the monster slowly approaching them from inside the diner.   
  
JILL: Come on, come on hurry up!   
  
STEPHEN: I'm going as fast as I can!   
  
~~A loud crash comes from the diner. Jill looks up to find that the monster has crashed through the front of the diner leaving a large hole where the doors had been.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!!!   
  
STEPHEN: It's almost full just give me a minute!  
  
JILL: WE DON'T HAVE A DAMN MINUTE LET'S GO!!!   
  
STEPHEN......Alright it's full let's goOOOOOO!   
  
~~The monster grabs Stephen with a long purple tentacle and throws him back toward the diner entrance.   
  
JILL: STEPHEN!!!!!   
  
~~Jill backs away from the monster. Stephen is slowly regaining consciousness. Suddenly, Jill got an idea.   
  
~~She picks up the gas nozzle takes aim and douses the monster in gasoline. Still backing away and shooting the gas at the monster, she looks over at Stephen.   
  
JILL: Stephen get up!   
  
STEPHEN: Ooowww... My h.head.   
  
~~He stumbles to his feet and hurries to Jill's side. By now, Jill has backed up too far for the nozzle to reach.   
  
STEPHEN: What now?   
  
JILL: Give me a light.   
  
~~Stephen searches his pockets and quickly hands Jill a box of matches.   
  
STEPHEN: What are you going do?   
  
~~Without answering, Jill lights three matches at one time and throws them at the monster. The monster bursts into flames and spins violently in circles waving its arms in the air. Its leather and rubber overcoat melts off revealing eight long tentacles protruding from its back.   
  
STEPHEN: Come on let's go!   
  
~~Stephen grabs the fuel and the two run as fast as they can to the warehouse to meet the others. As they run the monster continues to scream and growl "SSTAARRRSS". The monster falls to the ground and continues to burn.   
  
STEPHEN: Does that thing ever stop? 

~~Meanwhile, the other team has reached their destination. It is a warehouse that makes and carries parts for machines and vehicles. They lift up the rusty entrance gate. They have to use a long board to hold the door up because it slides back down when they let it go. There are no lights in the building.   
  
ALICE: Can we get a little light in here?

~~Marie turns the light on her camera on. It doesn't help much, though.   
  
CARLOS: I'll look for a switch or something.   
  
~~A bright flashlight and a big shotgun are suddenly being pointed in their faces.   
  
**Take one more step into my warehouse and I'll blow your heads off.   
  
~~The voice of an older man comes from behind the light.   
  
**What business you people got here?   
  
ALICE: We're trying to get out of this city. We need a battery for our trolley.   
  
~~The man lowers his gun. The silhouette of a short, chubby man can be seen behind the flashlight.

  
**Get out of the city, huh? You can't escape this madness.  
  
CARLOS: Please sir, all we need is a battery for the trolley. If you help us we can take you with us.   
  
**(laughing) Go with you!? You expect me to leave my warehouse to go on some suicide mission to try to get out of Raccoon City? Young people today are so crazy!   
  
MARIE: Sir, you're not safe here. Please give us a battery and come with us.   
  
**Not safe? I been safe here since all this mess with this 'walkin' dead' mess started. I got my gun, my warehouse...oh and my doggies Drake and Panda. They're in here somewhere, I haven't seen them since the lights went out.   
  
ALICE: If you don't want to come with us can we still have the battery?   
  
**Sure little lady. All the way in the back. Come with me.   
  
~~Carlos, Alice and Marie follow the man deep into the dark warehouse.   
  
**(whistles) Here Drake, here Panda. Where are those crazy dogs?   
  
CARLOS: What kind of dogs are they?   
  
**Pit Bulls. They keep any unwanted visitors out.   
  
MARIE: (nervously) That sounds nice.   
  
**Don't worry, they're some good dogs. Here boys...   
  
~~They get to the shelf with the battery they need.   
  
**Ahh, here we go. This here battery should do it.   
  
~~Jill and Stephen come running into the warehouse.   
  
JILL: HELLO?   
  
**Who is that!?   
  
ALICE: Those are our friends. They're trying to escape with us.  
  
CARLOS: HEY JILL. WE GOT THE BATTERY. WE'RE ON OUR WAY OUT.   
  
JILL: ALRIGHT, JUST HURRY.   
  
~~They start to walk back to the front of the warehouse. As they walk, the man spots his dogs eating.   
  
ALICE: What's that smell?   
  
**Hey! It's good ol' Drake and Panda.   
  
~~The man approaches the dogs. Alice, Carlos and Marie stay behind.   
  
ALICE: It smells like rotten meat. *  
  
*Hey boys. Wacha got there?   
  
~~The man aims his flashlight at the dogs. They are eating a zombie.  
  
**Holy shit!  
  
~~The dogs slowly turn there attention to the man. As a result of eating a zombie, the dogs have been zombified. Both dogs dive at the man. He drops and breaks his flashlight. Alice, Marie and Carlos all run away in different directions. The sound of the man screaming and his flesh tearing echoes through the warehouse.   
  
MARIE: CARLOS, ALICE, WHERE ARE YOU!?   
  
CARLOS: I'M OVER HERE! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!   
  
ALICE: WHERE IS THE EXIT!? IT'S SO DARK IN HERE!!   
  
STEPHEN: GUYS, JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!   
  
JILL: WE'RE RIGHT BY THE EXIT!   
  
~~This is when Jill and Stephen hear it.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!!!  
  
~~The monster is rapidly approaching the warehouse. Burning the monster only seemed to make it stronger and faster.   
  
JILL: WHAT!!!??? NOO!!!   
  
~~The only choice Jill and Stephen have is to disappear into the darkness of the warehouse. The monster follows. As it walks in, it knocks down the board that is holding up the door. The door slams shut and the warehouse is pitch black.   
  
JILL: NOOO!!! THAT MONSTER IS IN HERE!!!!   
  
~~The dogs can still be heard tearing away at the man. Jill can feel the monster following her everywhere she ran. Everyone is running into walls and knocking over shelves. Stephen lights a match. He finds  
himself in what appears to be the owner's office. There are papers on a desk. He sets them on fire. The old wood desk soon goes up in flames. The fire from the office gives off enough light to see the entrance, which is only a few feet away.  
  
STEPHEN: EVERYBODY LOOK FOR THE FIRE!   
  
~~The fire spreads a lot quicker than he thought it would. It is growing very big, very quick.   
  
STEPHEN: GUYS HURRY IT UP!!   
  
~~Carlos and Marie find the fire quickly. They prop the door open again and wait for Jill and Alice. Alice and Jill bump into each other in the darkness. They hold hands and look for the fire and the exit. Midway down one aisle, Alice realizes they are standing right in front of the two dogs. Jill and Alice stop. They  
slowly turn to run back in the direction they came.   
  
**SSTAARRRSS!!  
  
~~The monster is blocking their way. The dogs are behind them barking and growling, and the monster is standing right in front of them. The orange-yellow light from the fire makes him look even more hideous.  
  
**SSTAARRRSS   
  
JILL: oh my God......  
  
~~Alice and Jill can feel the dogs charging toward them. They grip each other's hand and prepare to die.

~~But the dogs don't even touch them. They run right past them and attack the monster. Jill and Alice run as fast as they can out of that aisle. They find the exit and leave the building. By now, the fire has spread over half of the warehouse. Now Jill, Carlos, Alice, Stephen and Marie head for the trolley while the warehouse goes up in flames behind them. Finally, back at the trolley, they put everything in place and prepare to leave the city.   
  
STEPHEN: We made it.   


MARIE: Umm...this might be a stupid question but, does anyone actually know how to operate a trolley?   
  
~~No one says anything.   
  
CARLOS: Well I can drive all the cars on Twisted Metal. It can't be that much different.   
  
JILL: Stop acting stupid. This isn't some video game. I'll go look at the controls, I'm sure I can figure it out.   
  
~~A door in the next cart opens then closes. Someone can be heard walking around.   
  
JILL: (whisper) Who can that be?   
  
~~They all ready their guns and bust into the next cart.   
  
JILL: Don't move! 

  
~~A young woman is standing at the controls. Her long black dress is covered in zombie blood and has rips all over it. She turns and faces the others.   
  
ALICE: Who are you?   
  
WOMAN: Please...I mean no harm, I'm just trying to get out of here.   
  
~~Everyone lowers their weapon.   
  
WOMAN: My name is Eliza. Eliza Walker. I've been trying to get out of this city since I woke up this morning.   
  
~~Stephen has clearly fallen for the young woman.   
  
STEPHEN: Don't worry, you'll be safe with me...er..umm..us. You'll be safe with us.   
  
ELIZA: Thank you.   


CARLOS: Do I know you. You look.....so familiar.

ELIZA: No, I don't think so. I've never seen you before.

CARLOS: Oh.

  
JILL: Can we stay focused here? You don't happen to know how to use these controls do you?   
  
ELIZA: I do. I've watched my dad drive the trolley's since I was little.   
  
STEPHEN: Great! You can get us out of here then!   
  
ELIZA: I'll get right to it.   
  
~~Eliza starts the trolley and they begin to roll.   
  
MARIE: And we're off. 


End file.
